1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical system, and more particularly, to an optical system that can implement high resolution using six lenses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, mobile communication means such as mobile communication terminals, PDA, and smartphones become to have various additional functions in addition to basic communication functions along with their increased use and diversification of services provided through communication technology.
In particular, camera modules mounted to the mobile communication means are in increasing demand as various convergence devices for high definition video shooting, automatic focus adjustment, and QR code recognition in addition to simple photo shooting using a single focus.
Further, as the size of the camera modules is gradually reduced, higher resolution is required, and as the number of pixels of image sensors is gradually increased, high resolution optical systems are required.
And, in recent times, manufacturing costs of the camera modules are gradually reduced along with price cuts of the mobile communication devices.
In order to reduce the unit price of the camera module, first, it is most preferred to reduce manufacturing costs of lens groups constituting an optical system embedded in the camera module. However, in order to satisfy the above-mentioned conditions on improvement of resolution, the optical system should be constituted by applying a glass lens having high optical performance, but it is impossible to reduce the manufacturing costs of the camera module by using several sheets of expensive glass lenses.
Further, when employing a plurality of glass lenses to overcome the resolution problem, it is impossible to reduce a weight of the optical system.